


Break The Link

by Oxelot



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Red String of Fate, Short One Shot, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxelot/pseuds/Oxelot
Summary: When the Time Lords were sent back into the Time Lock, The Master didn't use all of his power and stayed in the mansion's room with The Doctor who hasn't died either because miraculously Wilfred wasn't stuck in the nuclear booth. But even with his people gone, the drums were still there, tormenting him, so he decided to complete his plan and do something that no one ever thought about in order to make them disappear, to make all that hurts him disappear. But was it worth it ?Even after everything the Doctor has said ?Subtle Doctor/MasterBasically I can't write a summary even if my life depends on it. It takes place after End of Time but it's far from canon so I guess you can just read it as it is and try not to think about how conveniently Wilfred has vanished. There's also a bit Red Thread of Fate AU but it's barely there.





	Break The Link

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first story I've ever written so I hope you won't be wasting your time on this. I'm not a native english person therefore it's 100% sure that there'll be some mistakes in this. (I don't have a beta-reader ). I would be very grateful if you take the time to comment my story by telling me what's wrong and how I can improve it. Thank you for reading this and I hope you'll enjoy it.

“NO PLEASE MASTER DON'T DO THIS ! PLEASE”

There wasn't anything comparable to hear The Doctor beg him. It was so sweet indeed, having him at his mercy. It helped to silence the drums a little. Well, even if technically he was more screaming than begging, not that it mattered since the Master loved both. And yet, he felt something akin to... sadness ? No, it was impossible. Not when he finally found a way to win and this was what he called a true victory. To reduce the great Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of Worlds, to a weeping mess again was one of his biggest success since last time when he died in his arms – which was kinda embarrassing he had to admit- on the Valiant. So why did he feel like this ? Instead of being filled with infinite statisfaction and joy, he was beginning to doubt his plan, which was working perfectly for now. And the worst part was that he knew what was making him reluctant, it was the stupid things the Doctor said earlier. It always was because of the Doctor that his plans failed over and over. What was wrong with him seriously ? Proposing him to travel together, to finally fulfill the promise they made when they were young, _when Theta was his_ , after everything he's done ! How can he still see Koschei in him when all that's left is the drums, the never-ending drums ? How can he say that he, of all people, could be beautiful ? Oh he will show him, he will show him what he has became, a monster created by his own people. If destroying the Earth and torturing the Doctor's friends during an entire year hasn't suffice to discourage him, the Master has no other choice. All traces of reluctance were now gone. He will do it. He'll do it and then the Doctor will finally stop trying to save him. The drums were louder, the call to war was getting stronger and stronger at each beat. Would they stop then ? The Doctor was now the only one keeping him linked to Gallifrey, to the Time Lords. Surely they would fade, along with the feeling of the Doctor's mind. He'll cut every ties he has with him, breaking destiny itself, and he'll ultimately be free. Free from the drumbeat, the rhythm of four. Free from the Doctor, from what they had been and what they could have been if those stupid humans hadn't lured _his Theta_ away, if he hadn't abandoned the Master for them. He smirked bitterly. Perhaps he would still be Koschei if all of this hadn't happened.

“Doctor, as much as I like it when you say name, I'm afraid it won't be enough.”

“Please I'm begging you ! You can't do this !”

 _Don't make me forget you ! Please don't forget me_ ! These words were left unsaid but passed through their link.

_Please Koschei_

“Watch me”

_Goodbye Theta._

And the Master cut the invisible thin red thread that had linked their minds, their existence, their destiny for nine hundred yeards, and all was over as they both collapsed to the floor. When he woke up, the Master was met with silence. He did it ! The drums were definitely gone ! Instead, an emptiness took their place, an ever-growing emptiness filling up his mind, leaving nothing but solitude. He was alone, truly alone.There was no Time Lord besides him physically and mentally. He couldn't brush off the memory of someone's mind brushing gently against his but whose was it ? He felt like he was missing something, something important if he were to believe the hollowness of his hearts and the sorrow invading him. Was it going to be like this from now on ? Without the drums to guide him he was so lost, no one was here, his people were dead and gone. The solitude began to fill the void inside his mind as the emptiness started to eat his body up and he was left with nothing, not even tears to shed.

_Meanwhile, the Doctor had returned to his Tardis after he woke up confused in a seemingly empty room, feeling more alone than ever without even knowing why._


End file.
